


干爹好（二十五）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	干爹好（二十五）

杨九郎还没到家就打电话把姜医生叫到了家里候着。到家后姜医生看了一眼，连液都没输，差人去买了盒巧克力。  
“二爷…最近是不是在减肥？”  
张云雷把身子侧过去，小声说：“没。”  
“张先生，男性过了三十岁略微发福是正常现象，适当控制饮食和加强锻炼就好了。千万不要节食减肥。您大病初愈，这样很伤身体。”  
张云雷说知道了。  
人走了以后杨九郎耷拉着脸爬上床把张云雷抱在怀里，泄愤似的去咬他耳朵。  
“我生气了。”  
“那你生着吧，母子平安的时候告诉我一声。”张云雷也学会杨九郎的贫嘴了。  
“好不容易养出点肉，你还不想要它。”杨九郎去蹭张云雷的脖子，“干爹抱着硌手，软软的才好。”  
张云雷让他蹭的火大，想起来刚才没让他尽兴，反手去摸他的家伙事。  
“你难不难受啊？我给你口一管？”  
“没事，”杨九郎不动了，唇贴着张云雷颈上的动脉说话，“真没事。你好好的就成。你走这几天我也想明白了。钱权势这东西谁不想要，我也是俗人，说不惦记是假的。后来我问了自己几个问题。第一，我是谁。第二，我是想要一只没灵气的金丝雀还是要那个依旧意气风发的张云雷。我想明白了，才敢求你回来。只是，张云雷先生，愿不愿意让我入赘？”  
张云雷沉默不语。杨九郎去摸他的胸口，又跳的厉害。吃吃的笑着去吻张云雷的唇。张云雷故意板起脸来骂他，怎么也藏不住笑。  
折腾了这许多天，不就争这个呢吗。其实一开始张云雷自己心里也没底，他养大的崽子他最了解。要他为情放弃权利和势力，甘心把已经强大的自己强行塞回笼子是件很困难也很痛苦的事情。但杨九郎妥协了。为了他，妥协了。  
“你那边的生意我不插手，我这边的你也少操心。让咱俩手底下的人该叫九爷的叫九爷，该叫二爷的叫二爷。”张云雷说。  
至于后来两伙人各冲自家老大的傍家喊大嫂，为了个攻受之争从而经常出现小摩擦的事就都是后话了。  
…  
郭麒麟和阎鹤祥要走了。不是去哪发展，是环球旅行。  
“我们先去欧洲，再是北美，之后向南，到南美，最后去澳洲。结束的时候大概是南半球的夏季，有时间的话还要去趟南极。”郭麒麟指着一副世界地图给张云雷解说路线。  
“短则一年，长就不知道几年了。咱们漂流瓶联系哈。”  
张云雷拿食指顶了一下郭麒麟脑门，“兔崽子，没你这样的啊。话说回来，怎么突然要走这么久。”  
“舅舅，你说这人一辈子啊，挣多少也不嫌多，可能动的，能喘气的就那么几十年。我俩也是挣钱挣累了，想歇歇。我爸妈这边以后还得劳烦你常来看看。老人岁数大了，从前有什么恩怨，咱们也都别计较了吧。我一走，你就是我爸妈身边最亲的人了。”  
张云雷点头说好，转头看坐在沙发上的阎鹤祥。  
“阎先生，这茶再好喝，也不好拿饮牛饮马的架势喝。您说话就要拐我外甥走了，怎么连句交代也不给我？”  
郭麒麟来拉他的袖子，小声叫他舅舅。  
张云雷甩开他。这兔崽子，有了老公忘了舅，胳膊肘往外拐。  
“大林说的对。”阎鹤祥走过来，“眼下也算一家人了，有什么恩怨，就别计较了吧，二爷？”  
这是阎鹤祥第一次喊张云雷二爷，已经是给足了面子了。  
“呦，这话说不准。我外甥这么优秀，你能不能和我成为一家人还不一定呢。”  
“二爷提点的是。”阎鹤祥说。  
张云雷还没来得及笑就看阎鹤祥越过自己和郭麒麟说话。  
“咱俩到美国的时候把证领了吧。”  
“好呀好呀。”郭麒麟笑得像个小仓鼠。  
这地没法待了。张云雷闭着眼往外走。郭麒麟脚都没动地，原地喊了声：“舅舅，留这吃顿饭再走啊。”  
张云雷说不用了咱俩以后还是漂流瓶联系吧。  
杨九郎在车里等的久了，昏昏欲睡。张云雷关车门的声音大的吓人，一下把杨九郎震醒了。  
“怎么了辫儿？”杨九郎坐起来去摸张云雷的肩膀，“和你外甥吵架了？”  
“这小没良心的。”张云雷恨铁不成钢的骂道。  
“行行行，别生气别生气，咱回家。”杨九郎说。  
刚一挂档张云雷就在旁边情绪激动的扯着他喊：“他俩要领证了！”  
“老阎和大林？这么快。”  
其实也不快了，认识四五年了。  
张云雷松开他，满脸都写着“我很生气我很嫉妒快来哄我”。  
“嗐，这不好事吗。你要心疼份子钱，咱俩哪天也办一场。”  
“你这什么态度啊你？”  
太随意了吧。  
杨九郎就讪讪地笑。  
“杨九郎。”张云雷突然严肃起来。  
“啊？”  
正好是个十字路口，杨九郎放缓车速准备等红灯。  
“我想上你。”  
杨九郎闯红灯了。  
“得了我看出来了，你根本不爱我。”张云雷说。  
“不是，哪能凭这个看。”杨九郎冷汗都下来了，“你看，咱俩现在不就挺好的吗？”  
“不好，我当了你的女人，给你干。我以后再想找女人还不知道能不能迈过心里那道坎。你倒好，左右是提枪上战场，压谁不是压。”  
“辫儿，天地良心，除了你我哪想过别人。”  
张云雷刚要说话就被杨九郎拿话抵了回去。  
“别说那俩名，要不我能给你来个报人名。”  
“是，我之前是有不少女人。”张云雷说，“可男人，只有你这一个。”  
这回换杨九郎说不出话了。  
“九郎，我直了三十多年，为了你弯了，心甘情愿的给你上。大陆又不能结婚，你起码让我心里有点底呢。而且…”张云雷贴近杨九郎，舔了舔上唇，眼尾尽是风情。  
“我也的确想知道我养了二十多年的狼崽子，是个什么滋味。”  
杨九郎握着方向盘的手都白了。半晌叹了口气，在张云雷唇上落下一个轻吻。  
“好。”  
…  
张云雷摸上杨九郎的身体时杨九郎是僵的。  
  
“至不至于啊你？”张云雷轻轻打了一下杨九郎绷起来的腹肌，“搞得我要强奸你一样。”  
  
差不多是这样意思吧，杨九郎想。  
  
张云雷脱了浴袍赤身压在杨九郎身上吻他。膝盖嵌入杨九郎的两腿间向上轻轻的磨着。手也没闲着，去揉搓杨九郎胸前的两点。也算费尽心思的取悦他。杨九郎情动，下意识的去揉小干爹丰腴的臀，被无情的一掌拍落。  
  
杨九郎这才想起两个人身份对调，登时软了一半。张云雷看他兴趣寥寥，滑了下去含住他半软的阴茎。想到一会要承担的重任，卖力给杨九郎做深喉。  
  
杨九郎看他眼泪都下来了，到底舍不得，把人扯回来接吻。趁着换气的功夫撕开避孕套要给张云雷戴上。  
  
“不着急，”张云雷说，“我先给你口一管。”  
  
“抓紧吧，一会我可反悔了。”杨九郎故意吓他。  
  
张云雷学着杨九郎的样子挤了润滑在手上要往杨九郎里面送，被抓住了手腕，涂在了自己的性器上。  
  
杨九郎握着小干爹的手，让润滑液均匀的涂在那上面，说：“直接进来就行，我刚洗澡的时候弄过了。”  
  
张云雷一怔，不能想象这么一个强硬的人是怎么说服自己做这种事的。突然生出些愧疚来，握着鸡巴有点想掉眼泪。  
  
杨九郎拉着小干爹的手说：“来吧。”  
  
张云雷往前蹭了蹭，杨九郎主动躺下打开了腿。  
  
张云雷跪坐在那不动了。  
  
“辫儿？”杨九郎躺着看不见他，纳闷怎么没动静了。  
  
张云雷微凉的指尖落在杨九郎的腿根处。那里用墨色纹了一个小小的“云”字。  
  
—那就你纹一个，纹个［云爹］在腿根上，好不好？  
  
张云雷没想到自己的一句玩笑话，竟真的换得这样的一个回应。  
  
“谁给你纹的？”张云雷冷冷的问。  
  
杨九郎想起自己前阵子心血来潮纹在身上的那个“云”字，以为张云雷生气了，忙说：“你不喜欢我就洗了…”  
  
“我男人的身子他说看就看去了？”  
  
张云雷摘下戴在阴茎上的避孕套，借着上面的润滑涂到自己后面，摆正杨九郎的腿骑上杨九郎一直不大精神的阴茎。  
  
“知道吗？我恨不得把他眼睛剜下来。”  
  
张云雷说完这句话不再出声，静静的感受杨九郎那根驴玩意吸水一般膨胀起来。  
  
“干爹…”杨九郎叫他，被拿腰带绑上手腕。  
  
“记住了，今晚还是我干你。”  
  
杨九郎动弹不得，也不敢动，仰视着张云雷，任由张云雷在自己身上驰骋。或快或慢，或狠或柔，皆有张云雷掌控。  
  
杨九郎只有一遍遍唤他。  
  
干爹…干爹…辫儿…  
  
“小狗，我这辈子算栽你身上了。”张云雷说，精液落在杨九郎的胸口。  
  
顾念着杨九郎没射，张云雷射过了还在接着动。杨九郎怕他难受，忙主动泄了精关。  
  
张云雷没马上下来，趴在杨九郎的胸口蘸着自己的精液涂在杨九郎嘴唇上。  
  
“干爹干的你爽吗？”  
  
“爽，”杨九郎说，“干爹天天这么操我才好。”  
  
“想的美。”张云雷说。  
  
杨九郎翻了个身把张云雷搂在怀里亲。亲够了才腻腻歪歪的去洗澡，在浴室里又不可避免的来了一发。准备睡觉的时候都快下半夜了。  
  
杨九郎又去洗手了，张云雷迷迷糊糊的时候听着水声这样想。  
  
  
  
  
  
——tbc  
  
  
  
  
  
一点废话：下章好像就能结局


End file.
